zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions
Voting templates Rules :Note: This section is subject to change! * You can vote and/or suggest a fight only if you have performed at least 50 mainspace edits; otherwise, your votes and/or suggestions will be removed. To check your edit count, and enter your name. * You must be active for at least one week before you can vote and/or suggest. * No suggesting fights for other users * No more than eight suggestions per week * 1 support column * Signed on users only * If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. * No talk templates * Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. * Don't vote for your own suggestion; you automatically vote for it if you suggest it. * No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) * All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected. * A user can only suggest one fight per week (for example, you may not suggest 3 fights at one time) * Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. * Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. * Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. * Post WHY you support/oppose. * You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Beggar vs. Charlo if nobody else has suggested anything i should try. both of these guys are minor characters found in Hyrule Castle Town. they are both beggars who ask link for donations. even though they are begging, link gets rewards for giving them things. they also are wearing almost all green but that is not a good similarity i know Meep Meep (talk) 19:45, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, I make it a rule during the last week of October never to vote for characters found within one minute walking distance of one another. --AuronKaizer ''' 19:59, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : do i not understand your joke or do you think they are from the same game?? Meep Meep (talk) 20:02, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep! --AuronKaizer ' 20:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Meep!! Meep Meep (talk) 20:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Pretty good. I don't see either of them making the ToC in any other form so that's a plus. Also, it's something different from the past 4 weeks where we have had bad guy fights (I will be opposing any fight like that this week since its getting stale). --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 20:38, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : I hadn't thought of this connection, although it seems obvious now to me, seeing as you got a Piece of Heart pretty much the same way with each one. Still a good fight, though. Portal-Kombat Ilia vs. Saria Both of these characters are childhood friends of Link's who generally look out for him. Both are also kidnapped and later give Link a musical instrument. I really cant remember if this was suggested before so here you go. -Perpetualtwilight (talk) 18:01, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : CATFIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --Auron'Kaizer ' 22:12, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Anything but original and Saria will almost definitely win in landslide. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:27, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : It's going to have to happen sooner or later. Let's just get this fight done already! Portal-Kombat : : And for the record, there is no evidence showing Saria is "kidnapped" either. Actually there is the opposite. She willingly goes to the Forest Temple to help the Forest Spirits and turns into the Sage of Forest, possibly after being killed. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 22:57, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Tempted to support just to see Stars's vote, but...it's not happening. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Carlov vs. Schule Donavitch I never have ideas for this. But I thought of this one and I might as well give it a shot. These two are famous sculptors in the series. They both seem to be fond of their work and have spastic brothers that Link also meets. They both also have a thing for nudity since Carlov likes to sculpt in the nude (underwear is close enough) and Schule is painting a nude model in the original LA. Hate away. --EveryDayJoe45 (talk) 23:36, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Dude, this = win. I'd rather have one great suggestion once in a while than a bunch of so-so ones... Hehe, spastics. Nobody likes 'em. --Auron'Kaizer ' 23:44, October 25, 2010 (UTC) : : Good fight, nice connections --Phantom' Zelda ' : : Good. A bit disturbing, but good. -'Isdrak ' 00:31, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : Support. Enough said. Jedimasterlink (talk) 02:28, October 26, 2010 (UTC) : : What Isdrakthul said. [[User:Black Dragon Laguz|'Black']] [[User talk:Black Dragon Laguz|'Dragon''']] 02:41, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Zeldapedia